


Dziewięć zbrodni

by Tyone



Series: Pomiędzy [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, ból, komisja ds. nadużyć taka straszna, seks analny, tagi takie polskie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock skacze z dachu St. Bart’s, ale to John umiera tego dnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dziewięć zbrodni

**Author's Note:**

> Powiem tylko jedno: naprawdę przepraszam. Ale musimy to zrobić. Potem będzie lepiej, obiecuję. Ach, i jeszcze jedno. W tej części planowałam zawrzeć, jak ja to nazywam, pierwszą fazę post-Reichenbachowej żałoby Johna, ale ostatecznie uznałam, że lepiej podzielić to na dwie części, dlatego też teraz dostajecie część opartą wyłącznie na The Reichenbach Fall. Enjoy (?). 
> 
> Ach, i przypominam o kudoskach czy paru zdaniach komentarza. Przyda się, bo z następnej części mam dokładnie dwa akapity, więc... Tak.

* * *

John budzi się z uczuciem chłodu. Otwiera oczy powoli. Sherlock stoi przy oknie w samych spodniach od piżamy. Jego sylwetka jest oświetlona przez wschodzące dopiero słońce; dym, który wypuszcza z ust, zdaje się w tym świetle otulać jego ciało jak mgła. John podnosi się lekko, podpierając na łokciach. Przez moment tylko go obserwuje; jego pięknie rzeźbione, blade plecy, zmierzwione snem włosy, złagodzone krótkimi promieniami słońca rysy.

— Miałeś nie palić — odzywa się po chwili cicho. Sherlock prycha, gasząc papierosa o parapet, wciąż nie odwracając się. — Chodź tutaj — prosi John.

Sherlock spełnia tę prośbę dopiero po chwili. Przysiada na łóżku plecami do Johna. John podnosi się, siadając za nim, oplatając ramiona wokół jego barków, składając czułe pocałunki na jego karku i plecach. Sherlock przymyka powieki i oddycha głęboko, pozwalając Johnowi położyć go na plecach, pozwalając, by nad nim górował, oddając jego przepełnione tęsknotą pocałunki. John tęskni za nim cały czas, nawet gdy Sherlock jest zaledwie kilka stóp od niego, nawet gdy jest tuż przy nim. Dopiero gdy ich usta spotykają się, lub gdy czuje Sherlocka w sobie, pochłaniające go uczucie pustki zanika na moment, zastępowane poruszającym ciepłem.

— Weź mnie — szepcze John pomiędzy krótkimi, miękkimi pocałunkami. — Potrzebuję cię. Weź mnie.

Sherlock przytrzymuje jego spojrzenie przez chwilę. Zsuwa spodnie i po raz pierwszy od dawna jest przed Johnem kompletnie nagi. Przygotowuje go, jednocześnie składając łagodne, powolne pocałunki na jego ustach. John wplata palce w jego włosy, przeczesując je delikatnie. Kiedy czuje, że jest już gotów, chce odwrócić się na plecy, ale Sherlock zatrzymuje go.

— Nie, John — szepcze. — Chcę cię widzieć.

John przetrzymuje drżenie przechodzące przez jego ciało, starając się rozluźnić, gdy penis mężczyzny naciska na jego wejście. Sherlock znów spaja ich wargi i wchodzi w niego powoli, sprawiając, że wszystkie myśli Johna rozpływają się w odczuciach towarzyszących świadomości, że Sherlock znów jest _w nim_. Ruchy Sherlocka są spokojne i głębokie; zanurza się w jego ciele aż do jąder. Jego ręce odnajdują dłonie Johna i splatają ich palce. John owija nogi wokół jego talii i Sherlock może sięgnąć jeszcze dalej, trącając jego prostatę, sprawiając, że jego ciało drży jeszcze bardziej. John łapie krótsze, płytsze oddechy, gdy Sherlock zwiększa tempo, przyciskając jego nadgarstki do poduszki.

— Sherlock — wypowiada na bezdechu. Ich spojrzenia spotykają się i John tonie w jego rozszerzonych źrenicach, kropelkach potu na czole, rozchylonych, czerwonych ustach. Sherlock oddycha ciężko, odnajdując ponownie odpowiedni kąt, sprawiając, że powieki Johna opadają machinalnie. Czuje, jak jego członek zaczyna w nim pulsować.

— John. — Potrzeba, którą słyszy w jego głosie, wysyła go na krawędź, i obaj dochodzą niemal w tym samym momencie. Sherlock wychodzi z niego i opada obok, oddychając głęboko. John obraca się na bok, podnosząc na jednym łokciu, zaczesując włosy za jego ucho, obserwując, jak wraca do siebie po orgazmie. John już zaczyna za nim tęsknić.

Być może John się mylił. Być może to dziś Sherlock kochał się z nim po raz pierwszy.

* * *

 

Po głośnej sprawie Baskerville Sherlock nie przestaje otrzymywać kolejnych zgłoszeń. Odnajduje dzieło „Wodospad Reichenbach” i zwraca je Muzeum Higginsa w Bedford, namierza porywaczy brytyjskiego wiceministra do spraw zagranicznych, naprowadza policję na trop poszukiwanego przez Interpol Ricolettiego. Prasa nie przestaje o nim pisać, a zdjęcia jego i Johna nie schodzą z okładek od tygodni. Sherlock jest w szczytowej formie, z ciągle rosnącym gronem fanów, mimo to jednak wydaje się Johnowi cichszy niż zwykle. John nie komentuje zachowania mężczyzny: póki bierze sprawy, wszystko jest w porządku.

Ich seks od pamiętnego poranka kilka dni po powrocie z Dartmoor jest spokojniejszy. Sherlock zdaje się też bardziej potrzebować jego dotyku; śpi wtulony w Johna, całuje Johna podczas wspólnych kolacji i często chwyta jego dłoń i splata razem ich palce, nawet gdy są w miejscach publicznych. John z każdym kolejnym dniem, każdym kolejnym oddechem i dotykiem jest coraz bardziej od Sherlocka uzależniony i nie jest w stanie nic na to poradzić. Nigdy nie czuł się szczęśliwszy, bardziej potrzebny ani bardziej kochany: i nawet jeśli to, co stwarza zachowanie Sherlocka, jest tylko iluzją, John będzie się jej trzymał. Nie wyobraża sobie, że ten sen mógłby się skończyć.

* * *

 

Po znalezieniu źródła przecieku tajnych rządowych informacji wracają do domu otoczeni tłumem dziennikarzy. Kiedy wreszcie udaje im się przedostać do środka, John gwałtownie zamyka drzwi, opierając się o nie plecami i biorąc kilka głębszych wdechów. Zanim zdąży cokolwiek powiedzieć, ciało Sherlocka przypiera go do nich jeszcze mocniej, a jego usta miażdżą wargi Johna w namiętnym, ostrym pocałunku. John jęczy zaskoczony, szybko poddając się jego językowi, wplatając palce w jego włosy i zaciskając je na nich mocno. Biodra Sherlocka znajdują się tuż przy jego, tak że może wyczuć erekcję mężczyzny, i podniecenie momentalnie przejmuje nad nim kontrolę. Sherlock odrywa się od Johna i jedno spojrzenie wystarczy, by John wbiegł za nim po schodach, by wpadł do jego sypialni, by zaczął rozpinać guziki jego koszuli, by pozwolił mu zrzucić z siebie ubranie.

— Jeszcze chwila, a zacząłbym cię rozbierać przed tymi dziennikarzami — dyszy Sherlock tuż przy jego ustach, całując jego twarz. Jego dłoń rozpina spodnie Johna i zaciska się na już twardym członku.

— Wtedy dopiero nie daliby nam spokoju — wydusza. Sherlock owija palce wokół jego erekcji, jednocześnie ssąc jego szyję, aż John może już tylko skamleć.

— I tak nie dadzą — mówi, po czym znów łączy ich usta w głębokim pocałunku. Odrywa się od niego, oblizuje wargi i popycha go na łóżko.

— Tak myślisz? — Sherlock całuje jego szyję, klatkę piersiową, schodzi coraz niżej. John wstrzymuje oddech, kiedy język Sherlocka owija się wokół jego penisa. — Boże, Sherlock… — Zaciska dłonie na pościeli, gdy mężczyzna bierze go do ust. Ssie jego penisa tylko chwilę; za moment siada okrakiem na jego biodrach i znów całuje Johna z tą samą pasją. John wije się pod nim i jęczy, czując twardego penisa Sherlocka przy swoim. Sherlock sięga dłonią do szuflady szafki stojącej przy łóżku i wyjmuje słoiczek lubrykantu. John jęczy krótko.

— To za moment — mówi Sherlock, uśmiechając się do niego tak, że John traci całe powietrze z płuc. — A najpierw… — Urywa, przesuwając się tak, że jego penis znajduje się na wysokości twarzy Johna. John z przyjemnością rozchyla wargi, wpuszczając go do środka. Sherlock patrzy na niego z góry, gładzi lekko jego twarz, kiedy John ssie jego członek, i już samo to wystarczy, by na ciele Johna pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Sherlock muczy cicho, gdy John wciąga policzki, zaciskając dłonie na jego włosach, pieprząc jego usta. Wreszcie odsuwa się, nachyla i krótko muska wargi Johna swoimi, jednocześnie rozsmarowując na palcach lubrykant. — Odwróć się — szepcze głęboko, a John wykonuje polecenie, zanim Sherlock zdąży skończyć zdanie. Podtrzymuje się na dłoniach i kolanach, czekając, aż śliskie palce wsuną się w niego. — Głowa do poduszki — dodaje jeszcze Sherlock. John kładzie głowę tak, jak Sherlock mu każe, wypinając pośladki. Gładkie palce wchodzą w niego bez przeszkód, rozciągając go i przygotowując. W tym samym czasie jego ręka owija się wokół penisa Johna i przesuwa po nim w zsynchronizowanym ruchu, tak że John musi zacisnąć dłonie w pięści i powstrzymywać się, by nie dojść zbyt wcześnie. Oddycha coraz szybciej, czując, jak Sherlock klęka przy jego biodrach, rozszerzając jego kolana odrobinę, i po chwili główka jego penisa wchodzi w niego i John przygryza wargę na pierwszy moment bólu, który szybko ustępuje. Sherlock zanurza się w nim aż do jąder, a John ma ochotę łkać od cudownego uczucia wypełnienia, od rozrywającej jego ciało przyjemności. Obraz przed jego oczami przysłania mgła pożądania, i John wciąga powietrze głęboko, kiedy Sherlock niemal z niego wychodzi, a później znów wsuwa na całą długość penisa. Sherlock przyśpiesza, a oczy Johna uciekają w tył głowy, i słyszy już tylko szybki oddech mężczyzny, czuje go w sobie, czuje jego dłonie odnajdujące jego nadgarstki i przyszpilające je do materaca. Sherlock jest ostry i namiętny, ale John właśnie takiego go teraz potrzebuje; mężczyzna nachyla się, liżąc jego szyję i plecy, a spod powiek Johna uwalnia się kilka łez. Jest tak podniecony, że ma wrażenie, że za moment wybuchnie; całe jego ciało wibruje pod Sherlockiem, pod jego zapachem, pod uczuciem jego penisa w sobie, pod jego głębokimi, mocnymi ruchami, które wysyłają Johna dalej i dalej na krawędź i za chwilę materia usuwa się spod jego nóg, i spada. Członek Sherlocka pulsuje w nim i ten rytm pokrywa się z taktem uderzeń jego serca. Mężczyzna dochodzi w nim, a John nie czuje nic i nic nigdy nie było lepsze od tego stanu.

Sherlock uwalnia jego ręce z bolesnego już uścisku, wychodzi z niego i opada na łóżko tuż obok. John przez dłuższą chwilę nie jest w stanie się poruszyć; czuje, że dłoń Sherlocka zaczyna łagodnie gładzić jego plecy, i nawet tak lekki dotyk ponownie rozdrażnia jego pobudzone nerwy.

— Mój Boże, to było… — odzywa się po kilku głębokich oddechach. — To był chyba seks życia.

Podnosi wzrok, by spojrzeć na Sherlocka. Mężczyzna uśmiecha się, a jego wzrok jest odległy, dlatego John pozwala ciszy wkraść się między nich. Sherlock wciąż głaszcze jego plecy nieobecnie, a John odpływa w spokojny sen.

* * *

 

Po prysznicu siada w fotelu z prasą i kubkiem herbaty.

Już na drugiej stronie znajduje zdjęcie i opis z ich ostatniej - _przedostatniej_ , poprawia się w myślach - sprawy: namierzenia Ricolettiego. Na czarno-białej fotografii stoją bardzo blisko siebie; na twarzy Johna błąka się delikatny uśmiech, wzrok Sherlocka wlepiony jest gdzieś w podłogę. Obaj ubrani są w garnitury i, John przyznaje to tylko przed samym sobą, wyglądają zwyczajnie _dobrze_.

Telefon Sherlocka wibruje kilka razy na biurku.

— Odbiorę, hm? — pyta, choć wie, że Sherlock, pochłonięty przeprowadzaniem kolejnego eksperymentu, mu nie odpowie.

Podnosi się, wpisuje kod blokady do jego iPhone’a, odczytuje wiadomość i jego serce zatrzymuje się.

_Tower Hill. Chodź i zagraj. Jim Moriarty x_

Przełyka panikę i podchodzi do Sherlocka.

— Masz.

— Nie teraz, jestem zajęty — odpowiada, nie odrywając wzroku od mikroskopu.

— Sherlock…

— Nie teraz — mówi ostrzej.

— On wrócił. — Słowa na jego języku zdają się krótkie, gorzkie i głuche. Jego umysł zalewa lęk i John po raz pierwszy od miesięcy nie wie, co dalej.

Sherlock odsuwa się od mikroskopu, spotyka spojrzenie Johna i bierze od niego telefon. Jego brwi marszczą się, a John nie waży się zadać pytania _co teraz_.

* * *

 

Wiadomość od Jima go nie zaskakuje. Mycroft pisał mu o przerwaniu przesłuchań tygodnie temu - Moriarty i tak dał im sporo czasu, by się przygotować.

Sherlock przeklina się jedynie za to, że John dowiedział się wcześniej, niż powinien - choć przypuszcza, że ukrywanie powrotu Jima przez zbyt długo mogłoby przynieść skutki odwrotne do zamierzonych, więc być może dobrze, że John wie o grze od jej oficjalnego początku.

Sam jeszcze nie jest pewien, co Moriarty dla niego zaplanował, lecz ma pewne przypuszczenia. Obietnica z basenu wisiała pomiędzy nimi od długiego czasu, a Jim nie wygląda na człowieka lubiącego odwlekać takie sprawy. Jego plan musi więc przynajmniej w jakiejś części opierać się na zamiarach _wypalenia_ z Sherlocka serca.

Sherlock zerka na Johna; jego dłonie trzęsą się, oddech jest przyśpieszony, źrenice rozszerzone. Tym razem reakcja stresowa przebiega u niego inaczej niż zwykle, ale Sherlock nie potrzebuje długo zastanawiać się nad tym problemem, by wpaść na jego rozwiązanie.

Musi powstrzymać Moriarty’ego. A by go powstrzymać, musi zagrać. Stawka jest większa niż ostatnim razem.

Sherlock czuje już pod skórą buzującą adrenalinę.

* * *

 

Kolejne godziny są migawką obrazów i dźwięków: jadą do Tower Hill policyjnym samochodem, oglądają nagranie z monitoringu, dowiadują się o niezrozumiałej wiadomości Moriarty’ego. Sherlock się nie odzywa, więc John też nie pyta, ale lęk nie opuszcza jego serca. Ostatnim razem nie mieli tyle do stracenia.

Najbardziej boli go to, że nie potrafi Sherlockowi przekazać, że nieważne, co się wydarzy - są w tym razem. Nie może złapać jego dłoni, nie może go dotknąć; Sherlock biega z miejsca w miejsce i John odnosi przerażające wrażenie, jakby mężczyzna już się od niego oddalał. Sherlock odchodzi i nie ma żadnej siły, która mogłaby go powstrzymać. Stało się to, czego obawiał się od początku - na moment stracił kontrolę, a Sherlock rozpłynął się między jego palcami. Słowa ani gesty—

_Odseparowałem się od… uczuć…_

_Dla ciebie wszystko, John._

Nie mają dłużej żadnego znaczenia. John obserwuje mężczyznę, podczas gdy bezradność opróżnia jego serce.

* * *

 

Proces Moriarty’ego rusza sześć tygodni po jego występie w Tower Hill. Media nie przestają pisać o tej sprawie, a na trzy dni przed rozprawą kamienica przy Baker Street 221 jest otoczona przez fotoreporterów przez całą dobę. John przestaje wychodzić z domu, pozwalając Sherlockowi przejąć inicjatywę: przez kilka kolejnych dni kochają się po parę razy dziennie, a Sherlock niespodziewanie zdaje się poświęcać mu całą swoją uwagę. Nie odstępuje Johna praktycznie na krok, je z nim śniadania, wspólnie śpią i biorą prysznice. Złudzenia Johna odpływają niemal tak szybko, jak się pojawiły, i John nie zastanawia się nawet, czy będzie kiedyś lekkości swoich myśli żałował.

Wreszcie data rozprawy zostaje wyznaczona, a Sherlock otrzymuje wezwanie na świadka.

Tego dnia jest wyjątkowo cichy. John pozwala sobie przypuszczać, że to przez wizję nadchodzącej konfrontacji ze swoim _arcywrogiem_ , pierwszej od czasu „wypadku basenowego”, podczas którego on i Sherlock mało nie stracili życia. John zna Sherlocka; jeżeli w jakiś sposób udaje mu się na co dzień zagłuszyć emocje, postać Moriarty’ego musi w nim przywoływać wspomnienia, nawet jeśli jedynie podświadomie… wciąż. Pamięci nie da się wyłączyć siłą woli. Próby machinalnego usunięcia z zapisanej we własnym umyśle autobiografii danej chwili skończyć się mogą wręcz odwrotnie: moment ten zostanie wyryty w hipokampie jak dłutem. Dane zapachy, widoki czy nazwiska zawsze będą przywoływały myśli czy emocje, niezależnie od tego, czy człowiek tego chce, czy nie. Sherlock nie może się pod tym względem w żaden sposób różnić.

John poprawia krawat i podnosi wzrok, by w lustrze dostrzec, że Sherlock mu się przygląda. Spotyka jego spojrzenie i krótko kiwa głową.

Schodzą po schodach, John zatrzymuje się, zanim otworzy drzwi. Sherlock jest po przeciwnej stronie ściany; jego skóra jest blada, a oddech spłycony i przyśpieszony. John robi krok do przodu, tak że ich twarze niemal stykają się, i patrzy na mężczyznę.

— Zamknij oczy — mówi, zbliżając do siebie ich usta.

— Po co? — pyta Sherlock natychmiast.

— Po prostu zrób to, proszę. — Sherlock patrzy jeszcze na niego przez chwilę sceptycznie, ale potem jego powieki opadają. — Oddychaj głęboko. — Sherlock wzdycha krótko, a potem bierze kilka głębokich wdechów. John obserwuje, jak jego mięśnie rozluźniają się, brwi nie są już zmarszczone, a wargi ściśnięte; cmoka je lekko, tylko na tyle, by Sherlock poczuł dotyk ust Johna na swoich. John odsuwa się, a Sherlock otwiera oczy. — Gotowy?

— Tak — odpowiada cicho.

John otwiera drzwi i przebija się przez tłum fotoreporterów pierwszy, prowadząc Sherlocka za sobą. Pozwala sobie nawet chwycić lekko pomiędzy palce rękaw jego marynarki; jest to na tyle niewinny gest, że nie powinien wzbudzić podejrzeń prasy.

* * *

 

Gdy są już w samochodzie, John sięga po jego dłoń i splata razem ich palce. Sherlock nie odwraca głowy od okna, ale trzyma dłoń Johna mocno.

* * *

 

John podczas procesu obserwuje Sherlocka uważnie. Mężczyzna, oczywiście, zachowuje się w sposób dla siebie typowy: wymądrza się, poprawia sędziego i prokurator, popisuje; a jednak John nie może oderwać od niego oczu.

— I od jak dawna… — próbuje zapytać prokurator, ale Sherlock nie pozwala jej dokończyć.

— Nie, niech pani tego nie robi, to naprawdę nie jest dobre pytanie.

— Panie Holmes… — upomina go sędzia po raz kolejny.

— Od jak dawna go znam? Nie jest to najlepsza linia ataku. Widzieliśmy się dwa razy, w sumie przez pięć minut. Wyciągnąłem broń, a on próbował mnie wysadzić w powietrze. Od początku czułem, że to coś szczególnego.

Tłum zebrany w sali ożywia się, jednak John nie zauważa. Obraz przed jego oczami rozmywa się, a w uszach dudnią mu tylko przyśpieszone uderzenia własnego serca. _Coś szczególnego_ , oczywiście. Oczywiście. Wszystko od samego początku sprowadzało się wyłącznie do tego jednego wniosku: Moriarty jest dla Sherlocka czymś - kimś - specjalnym, wyjątkowym. Moriarty jest fascynujący. Moriarty jest inny. Moriarty nie jest jak John. W rzeczywistości, jest bardziej jak Sherlock. Tak samo genialny i tajemniczy, niebezpieczny, nie do ujarzmienia. To Moriarty sprawia, że życie Sherlocka nabiera tempa, to on powoduje, że serce mężczyzny zaczyna bić szybciej.

Sherlock _czuł_ , że to coś szczególnego. Czuł.

John ma wrażenie, jakby w jednym momencie stracił wszystko. Sherlock napotyka jego spojrzenie, a John nie daje po sobie poznać zupełnie nic.

* * *

 

Sherlock obraża sędziego i zostaje ukarany grzywną, którą John za niego wpłaca zaraz po rozprawie. W drodze powrotnej na Baker Street nie odzywa się, a Sherlock nie pyta. Johna poraża ironia sytuacji: właściwie nic, od momentu, gdy widzieli Moriarty’ego po raz pierwszy, się nie zmieniło. Wszystkie te miesiące zacierają się i tracą znaczenie w perspektywie słów, które dziś padły.

John wygląda za okno, na okryte mgłą zabudowania Londynu. W gruncie rzeczy, ich romans od zawsze opierał się na seksie. John decyduje, że najwyższy czas przestać się oszukiwać.

* * *

 

Po powrocie omawiają jeszcze sprawę Moriarty’ego.

— Nie rób tego — wzdycha John.

— Czego?

— Nie patrz tak na mnie.

— _Tak?_

— Znowu _tak_ na mnie patrzysz.

— Nie mogę zobaczyć jak.

John wskazuje dłonią lustro. Sherlock podnosi głowę.

— To moja twarz…?

— Tak, i robisz nią tę rzecz… Patrzysz na mnie tak, jakbyśmy obaj wiedzieli, o co chodzi.

— Wiemy — oburza się.

— Nie, ja nie wiem, dlatego to, co robisz, tak mnie denerwuje — odpowiada John pusto.

— Jeśli Moriarty chciałby tych klejnotów, miałby je. Jeśli chciałby, żeby więźniowie uciekli, chodziliby dzisiaj po ulicach. Siedzi teraz w areszcie jedynie na własne życzenie. W jakiś sposób to łączy  
się z jego planem — mówi Sherlock na jednym wydechu. John odwraca wzrok.

— Och, i jeszcze go nie rozgryzłeś?

— Czego?

— Tego wielkiego planu. Myślałem, że masz to już rozpracowane. — John podnosi się i lekko dotyka ramienia Sherlocka. Nie ma w tym geście nic z intymności i to go przeraża. — Idę do łóżka.

Jest już przy schodach do swojej sypialni, gdy słyszy głos Sherlocka.

— O co ci chodzi? — Jest roztrzęsiony. Wibruje. Sherlock naprawdę nie wie, co John miał na myśli.

John rozważa chwilę odpowiedź na to pytanie. Gdzieś w nim tli się jeszcze resztka nadziei, że jeśli wytłumaczy Sherlockowi, co dziś tak go zraniło, Sherlock będzie próbował naprawić swój błąd. Potem jednak przypomina sobie Baskerville, uśmiech Sherlocka podczas procesu… nie warto. Nie warto.

— O nic — mówi pusto, nie odwracając się do niego. — Zupełnie o nic.

John chwyta mocno poręcz i wchodzi na górę. Dziwi go, że Sherlock nie słyszy jego pękającego serca; John jest tym dźwiękiem ogłuszony.

* * *

 

Na następny proces John jedzie sam.

Moriarty odwraca się do niego tylko raz, krzyżuje ich spojrzenia, po czym na jego twarzy wykwita uśmiech. Musi wiedzieć, że John zdaje sobie sprawę, że Jim wygrał.

John nie robi nic. Nie zredukuje się do punktu, gdzie próbowałby walczyć z prawdą, która dla nich obu jest oczywista. Wytrzymuje spojrzenie Moriarty’ego i zachowuje pusty wyraz twarzy.

Nie pamięta, czy kiedykolwiek czuł się bardziej upokorzony; prawdopodobnie nie, ale to i tak nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Zaryzykował wszystko, co miał, postawił to na jedną kartę i przegrał, został z niczym. Nie ma tu nawet o czym dyskutować.

John uśmiecha się tylko gorzko na ironię sytuacji: Sherlock zagrał z Moriartym, a jedynym przegranym w tej grze jest on.

* * *

 

Moriarty - oczywiście - zostaje uniewinniony. Sherlock jest na tę opcję przygotowany. Zaparza herbatę i kiedy Jim przekracza próg ich mieszkania, filiżanki stoją już na stole.

Wymieniają zaledwie kilka zdań, po czym Moriarty wychodzi, zostawiając Sherlocka z zapowiedzią tego, co ma wkrótce nastąpić ( _wypali z niego serce?_ ), i jabłkiem z wyciętymi w nim trzema literami.

Do powrotu Johna Sherlock siedzi w fotelu, z dłońmi złożonymi jak do modlitwy przy twarzy i podkulonymi palcami u nóg. Jasnym jest, że ta potyczka toczy się na dwóch frontach: jeden znajduje się pomiędzy nim a Jimem, drugim jest John. Sherlock jest pewien, że tym razem jednak to nie Moriarty będzie stanowił dla Johna zagrożenie. Jim nie jest idiotą; widzi, że teraz osobą, która może Johna najbardziej skrzywdzić, jest nikt inny, lecz właśnie Sherlock. Być może przypuszcza nawet, że ranienie Johna nie jest Sherlockowi obojętne. Jeśli wysnuł tak daleko idące wnioski, Sherlock wie, że obaj są zgubieni. Na czymkolwiek ma polegać _upadek_ , o którym mówił Jim, z całą pewnością zawiera w sobie zniszczenie tego, co mają z Johnem. Nie zabije ich, przynajmniej nie od razu, sam tak mówił wtedy, przy basenie, ale Sherlock podejrzewa, że są rzeczy gorsze niż śmierć.

Moriarty na pewno zrobi, co w jego mocy, by wszystkie je przed nim odkryć. Sherlock wie, że z tego miejsca nie ma już odwrotu.

— Sherlock… — John wbiega na górę, wołając go od progu. Jego oddech uspokaja się, gdy dostrzega mężczyznę, siedzącego spokojnie w fotelu. — Och, wszystko okej… Rozłączyłeś się, a potem nie odbierałeś moich telefonów, myślałem, że…

Nie daje mu dokończyć; miażdży jego usta w brutalnym pocałunku, jednocześnie niemal zrywając z niego ubranie, tak że sekundy później John stoi przed nim zupełnie nagi, drżący z podniecenia i napięcia. Sherlock rozpina tylko rozporek i John natychmiast opada na kolana, bierze go całego do ust i ssie jego penisa z pasją, która sprawia, że pod ubraniem Sherlock czuje gęsią skórkę. Sherlock przyszpila jego dłonie do podłogi i pieprzy go ostro, niepodobnie do siebie, ciągle w pełni ubrany. John dyszy pod nim i jęczy, a to tylko go napędza; zakrywa jego usta dłonią, a jego ruchy stają się szybsze, gwałtowniejsze, i wkrótce obaj dochodzą. Sherlock puszcza ręce mężczyzny, a John opada na dywan wycieńczony.

Sherlock zostawia go i wychodzi do sypialni, zduszając poczucie winy w zarodku.

* * *

 

Parę dni później na Baker Street pojawia się zrozpaczony Lestrade, błagając Sherlocka o pomoc. Sherlock rozwiązuje sprawę zaginięcia dzieci ambasadora, natychmiast wiąże ją też z Moriartym.

Córka ambasadora jest przerażona i krzyczy, gdy Sherlock wchodzi do jej szpitalnego pokoju. John nie ma pojęcia, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, ale dostrzega konsternację na twarzy Lestrade’a i wie, że to nie jest dobry znak.

Wychodzą na zewnątrz i Sherlock każe mu wziąć drugą taksówkę. Gdy John dociera na Baker Street, zastaje Sherlocka przerażonego i roztrzęsionego, stojącego nad martwym ciałem jednego z płatnych morderców, o których parę dni wcześniej wspominał mu Mycroft. John pieprzy to, że ludzie patrzą, pieprzy nawet to, że próbuje kolejny raz, choć doskonale wie, jak się to skończy - obejmuje Sherlocka i trzyma go w ramionach, dopóki mężczyzna nie przestanie drżeć. Czynności policyjne - spisanie zeznań, podpisanie protokołów - nie trwają długo; funkcjonariusze najpewniej wiedzą, z kim mają do czynienia. Sherlock przeczesuje dłonią włosy, zerkając na Johna, a wtedy John wyciąga rękę, którą Sherlock chwyta tak mocno, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Wracają do domu; Sherlock kręci się po mieszkaniu zupełnie rozkojarzony. John przez chwilę przegląda stronę BBC, znajdując jedynie wzmiankę o strzelaninie w okolicach Baker Street. Zamyka laptopa i napotyka zmęczone, przestraszone spojrzenie Sherlocka, i chociaż wie, że niedługo będzie tego wszystkiego żałował, podnosi się, kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Sherlocka i prowadzi go do sypialni.

Sadza go lekko na łóżku i przez moment tylko głaszcze jego miękkie loki. Przyklęka przed nim, ściąga mu buty, potem skarpetki. Wzrok Sherlocka jest wlepiony w ścianę, a jego ciało zdaje się być zupełne bierne pod dotykiem Johna, ale John wie, żeby nie pytać, żeby dać Sherlockowi dojść do siebie. Sherlock nie jest przygotowany na żadną z tych rzeczy, nigdy nie był i nigdy by nie był, i oczywiście znów przecenił swoje możliwości, ale właśnie po to ma przy sobie Johna. John przełyka gorzką ślinę, ściągając z niego marynarkę i odwieszając ją na krzesło, rozpinając guziki jego koszuli. Znajduje górę od piżamy i Sherlock bezmyślnie podnosi ramiona, kiedy John go ubiera. Potem jego biodra unoszą się tylko na tyle, by mógł ściągnąć jego spodnie, założyć spodnie od piżamy. John przebiera się tylko w dres i starą koszulkę Sherlocka, którą znajduje w jego szafie, i przysiada w łóżku na piętach, przytulając się do pleców Sherlocka, masując je dłonią, całując delikatnie. Po kilku chwilach odsuwa się, a Sherlock obraca się wreszcie i kładzie do łóżka. John przysuwa się do niego, prostuje ramię i Sherlock wtula się w niego jak małe dziecko, oplatając go nogami, zaciskając dłonie na jego plecach. John całuje jego czoło, jego włosy, i tylko wsłuchuje się w oddech Sherlocka, i przygląda jego twarzy.

Być może Sherlock naprawdę nie wie, na co się zgodził, grając w tę grę. Jeśli tak, to są zgubieni. Razem.

* * *

 

Sherlock jasno odbiera śmierć Sulejmaniego - Moriarty właśnie powiedział mu, że jego czas dobiegł końca.

Odsuwa się kilka kroków i w tej samej chwili słyszy głos Johna, rozedrgany, zdenerwowany głos Johna, i nagle w jego gardle rośnie gula; nie może wydusić z siebie żadnego dźwięku, może tylko stać, kiedy ramiona Johna go otulają, podczas gdy to _on_ powinien chronić Johna. John jak zwykle jest lepszy, jest lepszy, choć nie ma możliwości, by i tym razem to on ich uratował. Tym razem Sherlock musi zagrać z Moriartym sam. Tym razem nie może w to wciągnąć w Johna.

Tym razem (ponownie) jest całkiem sam.

Dociera do niego, że _nie chce_ zostawiać Johna, nie chce, żeby jego dotyk i głos znikły, nie chce znowu być sam. Nie chce zostawiać Johna, ale nie mógłby pociągnąć go ze sobą. Sherlock wie, do czego Moriarty jest zdolny. Nie naraziłby Johna na to wszystko drugi raz. Nie umiałby wygrać, wiedząc, że na szali ma bezpieczeństwo Johna. Woli już stracić wszystko: karierę, majątek, nawet ten związek - niż skonfrontować Johna ze śmiercią.

Kolejny raz mówi sobie, że tak będzie lepiej. Prawie zaczyna w to wierzyć.

* * *

Lestrade pojawia się w ich progu następnego wieczoru. Zaraz po tym, jak Sherlock znajduje zamontowane w całym mieszkaniu kamery.

— Nie, inspektorze — mówi Sherlock, gdy tylko Gregory wchodzi do salonu.

— Dlaczego?

— Odpowiedź brzmi: nie.

— A nie chciałbyś najpierw usłyszeć pytania? — Lestrade brzmi na zmęczonego. John próbuje zdusić rosnącą w sobie panikę.

— Chcesz mnie wziąć na przesłuchanie, oszczędzam ci tylko czasu, który straciłbyś na zadanie pytania.

— Sherlock…

— Chodzi o krzyk?

Lestrade spuszcza wzrok.

— Tak.

— Kto to był? Donovan? Założę się, że to ona. „Czy jestem w jakiś sposób odpowiedzialny za to porwanie?”, och, Moriarty jest świetny. Wpoił w nią tę wątpliwość, to uporczywe uczucie, z którym nie wygrasz, jeśli nie jesteś wystarczająco silny. Nie można zabić idei, nieprawdaż? Nie kiedy już osiedliła się — wskazuje palcem na jego czoło — tutaj.

Sherlock odwraca się i siada przy biurku. Lestrade przygryza dolną wargę.

— Przyjedziesz?

— Zdjęcie, to będzie jego kolejny ruch. Najpierw krzyk, potem zdjęcie mnie jadącego na przesłuchanie. Chce mnie zniszczyć cal po calu. — Podnosi wzrok. Wzdłuż kręgosłupa Johna przechodzi dreszcz. — To jest gra, Lestrade. I nie taka, w którą chciałbym zagrać. — Gregory wzdycha ciężko. — Pozdrów ode mnie sierżant Donovan. — John spotyka jeszcze spojrzenie mężczyzny, zanim ten opuszcza ich mieszkanie. John podchodzi do okna. — Teraz zdecydują — odzywa się Sherlock po chwili.

— Zdecydują? — powtarza, nie odwracając wzroku.

— Czy wrócić z nakazem i mnie aresztować.

— Tak myślisz?

— To standardowa procedura.

— Powinieneś z nim pojechać. Ludzie pomyślą…

— Nie obchodzi mnie, co myślą ludzie — przerywa mu ostro.

— Obchodziłoby cię, gdyby cię mieli za idiotę. Lub gdyby uważali, że nie masz racji.

— Nie, to by jedynie znaczyło, że oni są idiotami lub nie mają racji.

— Sherlock, nie chcę, żeby cały świat wierzył, że jesteś… — Urywa, próbując się uspokoić.

Sherlock wreszcie odrywa się od ekranu monitora i podnosi wzrok, napotykając spojrzenie Johna. Przez chwilę obaj milczą, przytrzymując nawzajem swój wzrok.

— Że jestem czym? — pyta, a w jego głosie John słyszy coś, co sprawia, że jego serce zatrzymuje się. John przymyka powieki na moment i bierze kilka głębszych oddechów.

— Oszustem.

Sherlock przełyka ślinę i odwraca wzrok.

— Martwisz się, że mają rację — mówi ciszej. John nie jest w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa. — Martwisz się, że mają co do mnie rację.

— Nie… — mówi przez ściśnięte gardło.

— To dlatego jesteś ostatnio przybity, nie chcesz dopuścić do siebie możliwości, że oni mogą się nie mylić. Boisz się, że ty też dałeś się nabrać.

— Nie, nie…

— Moriarty igra także z _tobą_ , czy ty naprawdę nie widzisz, co się tu dzieje?! — krzyczy, uderzając dłonią w stół.

John jest porażony. Odwraca głowę od okna, by spotkać spojrzenie Sherlocka.

 _Nie_ , chce powiedzieć, lecz tylko mruga parokrotnie, odpędzając od siebie łzy. _Nie, mylisz się, Sherlock, mylisz się. Znam cię lepiej niż ktokolwiek na świecie. Dla ciebie zabiłem i byłem gotów zabić ponownie, i zrobiłbym to, by cię uratować. Zginąłbym z tobą na tym basenie, bo bez ciebie moje życie traci sens. Sprzątam po tobie, gotuję ci, pozwalam ci się poniżać i wykorzystywać jak i kiedy tylko chcesz, i robię to wszystko dla ciebie, więc nie waż się nawet mówić, że ze wszystkich ludzi, to ja miałbym dać się nabrać. Kocham cię i wiem, że to jest prawdziwe, to wszystko jest prawdziwe, ty jesteś prawdziwy._

Przełyka wszystkie słowa z gorzką śliną.

— Nie. Wiem, kim jesteś.

— Na sto procent?

— Nikt nie dałby rady udawać takiego dupka przez cały ten czas.

Na twarzy Sherlocka na ułamek sekundy pojawia się uśmiech. John godzi się z faktem, że dla Sherlocka i tak nie znaczy kompletnie nic.

* * *

 

Lestrade wraca z nakazem i paroma oficerami dwie godziny później.

Sherlock jest spokojny, a Johna rozrywa furia powodowana bezradnością. Nie umie i nie może tego zatrzymać, za chwilę zabiorą Sherlocka, a on nie może tego powstrzymać.

— Widzisz? Ostrzegałam cię już pierwszego dnia, jeszcze zanim zaczęliście się pieprzyć — mówi Donovan. John ma ochotę ją rozszarpać.

— Odpuść sobie — syczy przez zęby w zamian.

— Dla niego rozwiązywanie spraw to za mało. Kiedyś musiał przekroczyć tę linię. A teraz zadaj samemu sobie pytanie: co za człowiek porwałby te dzieci wyłącznie po to, by wszystkim zaimponować, odnajdując je?

John nie ma czasy wypluć kolejnej odpowiedzi; do ich salonu wchodzi wysoki, gruby mężczyzna.

— Donovan? Mamy naszego ptaszka?

— Tak, sir.

— Jak dla mnie wygląda na niezłego popaprańca. Wszyscy ci tak zwani aktywiści tacy są. — John zaciska dłonie w pięści i liczy do dziesięciu. Otwiera oczy. — Na co się patrzysz?

Nie pomaga.

Młodzi oficerowie skuwają ich razem i dzięki temu mogą uciec. John znów biegnie za Sherlockiem i nie zastanawia się nad tym, gdzie to wszystko się kończy.

* * *

 

Ukrywają się w laboratorium St. Bart’s. Molly przynosi im dmuchany materac, za który John zapomina podziękować.

Wiedzą już, na czym polega plan Moriarty’ego. Mając całą biografię Sherlocka, ze wszystkimi szczegółami, może go zniszczyć i w ogóle się przy tym nie zmęczyć. John jest przerażony, a Sherlock milczy, co tylko potęguje jego lęk. Wygląda na to, że w tym starciu Sherlock jest na przegranej pozycji od samego początku i teraz nawet nie ma możliwości, by to zmienić.

John kładzie się na materacu, obserwując mężczyznę, siedzącego sztywno w krześle, bezmyślnie odbijającego gumową piłkę od ściany. Bierze głębszy oddech i odzywa się:

— Chodź tutaj.

Sherlock kręci głową.

— Muszę pomyśleć.

— Godzina nas nie zbawi — mówi łagodnie. — Chodź, Sherlock.

Sherlock przygryza wargę i przez moment nie porusza się; wreszcie wzdycha, podnosi się, ściąga marynarkę, koszulę i spodnie i kładzie się obok Johna. John wspiera się na łokciu, spoglądając w dół na jego twarz, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że być może nadejdzie kiedyś dzień, gdy nie będzie mógł na nią patrzeć. Kładzie rękę i głowę na jego klatce piersiowej, przez chwilę słuchając jedynie uderzeń jego serca. Sherlock przeczesuje jego włosy palcami półprzytomnie. John składa łagodne pocałunki na jego klatce piersiowej, czując pod sobą drżący oddech Sherlocka.

— Damy radę — szepcze. Spotyka na krótko ich usta. — Damy radę — powtarza, bo _kocham cię_ nie przejdzie mu przez gardło.

Sherlock nie odpowiada, ale oplata ramiona wokół szyi Johna i przyciąga go jeszcze bliżej.

John łudzi się, że jest to swojego rodzaju _ja ciebie też_.

* * *

 

John zasypia na jego piersi, tak że Sherlock przez całą noc może gładzić jego włosy.

Rozgryzł kod Moriarty’ego. Na podstawie książki, którą mu zostawił w miejscu porwania, i liczb atomowych jodu, tlenu i uranu, których symbole wyciął na jabłku, Sherlock dowiedział się, czego chce Moriarty: chce zobaczyć, jak Sherlock upada ze swojego wysokiego piedestału, chce, by jego upadek zobaczyli _wszyscy_ , w tym oczywiście John. Budował w ludziach podejrzliwość od dawna, a teraz ostatecznie sprawił, że Sherlock jest zbiegiem, zmuszonym do ukrywania się podejrzanym o przestępstwo. Sherlock zdaje sobie jednak sprawę, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Mówił, że ostatecznym krokiem jest śmierć Sherlocka.

Sherlock ma wszystko zaplanowane. Molly spreparowała ciało, Mycroft zorganizował agentów MI6. John dostarczył mu ostatni element do tego, co _miało_ go zgubić - rytm partity Bacha, wystukiwany przez Moriarty’ego podczas jego wizyty na Baker Street.

Wysyła ostatnią wiadomość:

_Pamiętaj o telefonie do Johna. SH_

Odpowiedź przychodzi niemal natychmiast.

_Jesteś pewien? MH_

_Nie mam wyboru. SH_

_A co, jeśli zdąży wrócić?_

Sherlock przez chwilę zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią. Przewidział, że John może zdążyć wrócić, zanim on skoczy, oczywiście, choć nie rozważał głębiej, co by w takiej sytuacji zrobił.

Swój plan musi tak czy inaczej zrealizować.

 _Prędzej czy później i tak się dowie_ , pisze, i jest to prawda.

* * *

 

John budzi się na dźwięk dzwonka telefonu. Sherlock obserwuje go uważnie.

— Tak, przy telefonie — mówi John głosem wciąż miękkim od snu. — C-co? Co się stało? Wszystko z nią w porządku? Tak, tak… O mój Boże, zaraz będę.

— Co się stało? — pyta Sherlock.

— Pogotowie. Panią Hudson postrzelili.

— Co? Jak?

— To był pewnie jeden z tych morderców, których przyciągnąłeś… Jezu, Jezu… — Przeciera twarz dłonią. — Ona umiera, Sherlock. Jedziemy.

Sherlock odwraca wzrok i wlepia go w ścianę.

— Ty jedź, ja jestem zajęty — mówi głosem równym i zimnym jak lód.

— Zajęty?! — John podnosi głos.

— Myśleniem, muszę pomyśleć.

— Musisz po… Czy ona zupełnie nic dla ciebie nie znaczy!? Raz prawie zabiłeś człowieka, bo odważył się ją tknąć!

— To tylko właścicielka kamienicy.

— Ona umiera…! — dyszy John. Sherlock nie jest w stanie na niego spojrzeć, zbyt obawiając się, że gdyby to zrobił, złamałby się. — Ty maszyno! A gdyby tu chodziło o _mnie_? — pyta John wciąż podniesionym głosem. Sherlock przeklina cokolwiek sprawiło, że zadał to pytanie. Przełyka ślinę - ma nadzieję - na tyle cicho, że John nie zauważa.

— Powiedziałem, jestem zajęty.

Przez kilka sekund słyszy tylko szybki oddech Johna. Ma ochotę zamknąć oczy, spojrzeć na niego, powiedzieć mu prawdę, ale wie, że nie może.

— Dobra, pieprzyć to, pieprzyć… — Urywa. — Zostań tu sam, jeśli chcesz.

— Samotność to wszystko, co mam. Samotność mnie chroni.

— Nie, przyjaciele się chronią — mówi John już ciszej i wychodzi, trzaskając drzwiami.

Sherlock przeciera twarz dłońmi, biorąc kilka głębszych wdechów. To miała być najprostsza część planu. Nie daje jednak strachowi wkraść się do swojego umysłu. Wygrał z Moriartym - teraz musi jedynie rozegrać to tak, by Jim do samego końca nie domyślił się, że Sherlock wie. Nie powinno to zająć dłużej niż dwadzieścia minut.

Może zdąży zakończyć sprawę z Jimem, zanim John zorientuje się, że kłamał.

* * *

 

John w drodze do szpitala wpada na Baker Street po dokumenty, zastając panią Hudson w korytarzu, całą i zdrową.

Przerażenie zalewa jego umysł i nie wie nawet, jakim cudem dociera z powrotem pod St. Bart’s.

* * *

 

Sherlock zapędza Moriarty’ego w róg i chociaż Jim strzela sobie w usta, to wciąż nie rozwiązuje problemu jego snajperów, gotowych w każdej chwili zastrzelić Lestrade’a, panią Hudson i Johna.

Staje na krawędzi dachu szpitala akurat w momencie, gdy John wysiada z taksówki.

Jego gardło zaciska się, ale wyjmuje telefon z kieszeni i wybiera numer mężczyzny.

— Halo?

— John — wydusza.

— Sherlock, wszystko w porządku? — słyszy i nie wie, nie wie, dlaczego ma ochotę krzyczeć. Przymyka powieki i bierze głębszy oddech.

— Zawróć i przejdź z powrotem tam, gdzie wysiadłeś.

— Wchodzę do środka!

— Zrób to, co ci mówię… proszę. — Jego głos już zaczyna się łamać. Nie jest w stanie tego powstrzymać.

— Dokąd? — pyta John po chwili, i za kilka kroków staje w miejscu, z którego nic nie zobaczy. Sherlock wzdycha.

— Stań tutaj.

— Sherlock…

— Spójrz w górę.

John podnosi głowę.

— O Boże…

— N-Nie, nie mogę zejść, więc… więc będziemy musieli zrobić to w ten sposób.

— Co się dzieje? — Sherlock wie, że John zaczyna rozumieć, tyle że nie chce do siebie dopuścić myśli, że to, co podsuwa mu jego umysł, jest prawdziwe.

— Przeprosiny — mówi, mentalnie wchodząc w rolę. Odseparowuje się na tyle, na ile jest to możliwe. — To wszystko prawda.

— Co?

— Wszystko to, co o mnie mówili. To ja… — odwraca się, by spojrzeć na ciało człowieka, który jest temu wszystkiemu winien —…stworzyłem Moriarty’ego.

John przez moment nie odpowiada; każda sekunda oczekiwania rozcina skórę Sherlocka jak nóż.

— Dlaczego tak mówisz? — słyszy w głosie Johna ból i to go łamie. Stara się przełknąć gulę rosnącą w jego gardle, ale nie jest w stanie. Czuje w oczach pieczenie łez i wie, że przegrał.

— Jestem oszustem.

— Sherlock…

— Gazety miały rację — łka. — Chcę, żebyś powiedział to Lestrade’owi, pani Hudson, Molly… powiedz wszystkim, którzy będą chcieli cię słuchać… powiedz, że wymyśliłem Moriarty’ego dla własnych potrzeb.

— Okej, dość tego, zamknij się, Sherlock, zamknij się. Dzień, kiedy się poznaliśmy, dzień, kiedy się poznaliśmy… wiedziałeś nawet o mojej siostrze — mówi pewniej. Chce go przekonać. John wciąż wierzy, że może go uratować.

— Nikt nie mógłby być tak bystry.

— Ty mogłeś.

Sherlock śmieje się przez chwilę, a potem po jego policzku spływa pojedyncza łza. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że tak trudno będzie mu kogokolwiek opuścić.

Próbuje znaleźć jakieś kłamstwo; zajmuje mu to dłuższą chwilę. Nie ma pojęcia, gdzie podziały się jego umiejętności manipulacji, łapie się na tym, że może nawet nie chce wiedzieć.

— Sprawdziłem cię — mówi w końcu. — Zanim się poznaliśmy, znalazłem na twój temat wszystko, co tylko mogłem, żeby ci zaimponować. — Przełyka ślinę. — To tylko sztuczka. Magiczna sztuczna.

— Nie. Przestań, przestań. — John podchodzi kilka kroków bliżej, a Sherlock ostatnią siłą woli zmusza się, by go zawrócić.

— Nie, zostań dokładnie tam, gdzie byłeś… Nie poruszaj się…

— W porządku. — John słucha, John zawsze słucha. Unosi dłoń, jak gdyby w geście akceptacji. Jego własne ramię prostuje się, jak gdyby chciało go dosięgnąć.

— Skup wzrok na mnie… Proszę, zrobisz to dla mnie?

— Co mam zrobić? — pyta John i Sherlock uświadamia sobie, że John nie zastanawia się nawet przez chwilę. John zrobiłby dla niego wszystko.

Sherlock nie może tego dłużej ciągnąć, nieważne, jak bardzo nienawidzi tego, co musi zrobić.

— Ta rozmowa, to… To mój list. Ludzie tak robią, prawda? Zostawiają listy…

— Zostawiają listy? Kiedy?

Przymyka oczy, a kiedy je otwiera, czuje się zupełnie pusty.

— Kocham cię, John. Żegnaj.

— Nie… nie…

Sherlock rozłącza się i odrzuca telefon za siebie. Widzi jeszcze, jak John z dołu krzyczy jego imię.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me out with the waste  
> This is not what I do  
> It's the wrong kind of place  
> To be thinking of you ([x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1C-1McbHVjE))


End file.
